Awarowie
thumb|250px|Wioska Awarów thumb|250px|Awarscy wojownicy Awarowie – ludzkie plemię, którego historia sięga czasów starożytnych. Historia Awarowie należeli niegdyś do ludu Alamarri. Chociaż często określa się ich jako jedno plemię, w rzeczywistości są grupą niewielkich, działających niezależnie od siebie plemion. Jedyną wspólną cechą łączącą wszystkie klany są wierzenia i kultura. Awarowie walczyli przeciwko Imperium Tevinter chcącemu zająć ich ziemię. Z pomocą krasnoludów zbudowali twierdzę Kinloch i Twierdzę Czuwania. Kiedy potęga Awarów zmalała, ta pierwsza stała się siedzibą Kręgu Maginów, a druga siedzibą rodu Howe’ów rządzącego Amarantem, a następnie Szarych Strażników. Po Pierwszej Pladze Awarowie wdarli się głęboko w ziemie Tevinteru. Maferatowi, awarskiemu przywódcy i mężowi Andrasty, udało się podbić większość Imperium, zanim – wspierany przez inne plemiona Alamarri i elfickich niewolników pod wodzą Shartana – przypuścił nieudany szturm na Minratus. Po zakończonym porażką oblężeniu miasta Maferat zawarł potajemny układ z archontem Hessasriaem, wydając mu wielbioną przez lud Andrastę, uważaną za przywódczynię powstania, w zamian za ziemie na południe od Kirkwall. W jakiś czas po zakończeniu Pierwszej Plagi Awarowie oddzielili się od Alamarri, zapoczątkowując wojnę domową. Za swój dom uznali niegościnne Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu. W roku 6:50 Stali zjednoczyli się pod wielkim watażką Balakiem i znaczną liczbą zaatakowali Bannorn, jednak zostali odparci z doliny Fereldenu po dwóch latach walk. Konflikt ten spowodował jedną z największych klęsk głodowych w historii Fereldenu, a od tamtego czasu relacje Fereldeńczyków z Awarami są bardzo chłodne. Kultura thumb|200px|Awarski łucznik Trwałość jest czymś nieznanym Awarom. W Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu nic nie trwa wiecznie, tak samo jak w życiach Awarów. Ich osady są tymczasowe, podobnie jak zawierane umowy i małżeństwa. Gdy dwoje Awarów bierze ślub, podczas ceremonii zaślubin kobieta śpiewa pieśń ku czci wybranego boga, a pan młody próbuje w tym czasie rozwiązać węzły na długim sznurze. Ilość węzłów, które uda mu się rozsupłać zanim przebrzmi pieśń, oznacza ile lat będą za sobą małżonkowie. Ponieważ w każdej osadzie zamieszkuje zaledwie kilka rodzin, Awarowie często muszą wybierać małżonków spoza swojego grodu, żeby uniknąć kazirodztwa. Uważa się to za dobry omen, ponieważ zapewnia świeżą krew i zacieśnia więzy. Awarskie zaloty polegają na porywaniu kobiet. Z reguły aranżowane jest to ze starszymi grodów, których uprzednio informuje się o zamiarze porwania kobiety. Niepowodzenie może prowadzić do krwawego zatargu. Gdy wojownik uzyska zgodę, oczekuje się od niego wykazania umiejętności poprzez zakradnięcie się do grodu i porwanie oblubienicy. Wojownik, który zostanie przyłapany za pierwszym podejściem, otrzymuje kilka batów. Jeżeli zostanie przyłapany za drugim razem, możliwe jest poszczucie go świętym dla grodu zwierzęciem. Awarowie mogą porozmawiać bezpośrednio z wybranką, jeśli chcą zdobyć jej zgodę lub wsparcie, z kolei Awarki znane są z tego, że preferują określonych mężczyzn. Dla Awarów lojalność jest ważniejsza niż więzy krwi, toteż od porwanej oblubienicy oczekuje się, że zerwie więzy łączące ją ze starym klanem i złączy się z nowym. Awarowie pogardzają niewolą i prędzej zginą w boju lub popełnią samobójstwo, aniżeli dadzą się pojmać wrogowi. Większość Awarów żyje posiadając tylko ilość dóbr niezbędną do przeżycia, a sporą część dnia poświęcają na zbieranie najpotrzebniejszych surowców, mając niewiele czasu na niepraktyczne zajęcia. Wśród awarskich dóbr niewiele jest przedmiotów wzorniczych niepowiązanych z religią. Wolą solidnie wykonane przedmioty, które przetrwają w surowych warunkach Mroźnego Grzbietu. Utrzymują przyzwoite relacje z krasnoludami z Orzammaru, od których kupują uzbrojenie i pancerze w zamian za futra, kozie mleko i gwarancję bezpiecznego przejścia przez górskie przełęcze. Krasnoludy traktują Awarów jako skuteczny środek zabezpieczający przed zakusami Fereldeńczyków i Orlezjan. Chociaż na przestrzeni lat ich kultura traciła na znaczeniu, do dziś przetrwało kilka awarskich klanów. Mieszkają one w grodach noszących nazwę zamieszkującego je klanu. W każdym z nich znajduje się święte zwierzę, łączące jego mieszkańców z bogami. Zwierzęta te pełnią rolę swego rodzaju maskotki i uważne są za członków klanu, mogąc swobodnie przechadzać się po grodzie i robić to, na co mają ochotę. Gdy grodowe zwierzę jest silne i zadowolone, w grodzie panuje szczęście. Jeżeli zachoruje lub zdechnie, traktowane jest to jako zły omen. Awarskie imiona składają się z trzech członów. Pierwszym jest imię, drugim – jako że są społeczeństwem matriarchalnym – imię matki poprzedzane „an” („córka”) lub „ar” („syn”). Po nich następuje „o” i nazwa klanu. Przykładowo Arcill ar Dubne o Gród Smoka oznacza „Arcil, syn Dubne z Grodu Smoka”. Polityka Na czele każdego klanu stoi tan lub tanessa. Waśnie, których nie można wyjaśnić w inny sposób, rozwiązuje się poprzez próby, z reguły poświęcone duchom opiekuńczym. Przykładowo w „Próbie Pani” dwie osoby reprezentujące zwaśnione strony wspinają się na skały. Istnieje wiele rodzajów takich prób i procedur, stosownych w zależności od okoliczności, a tanowie, jako pośrednicy bogów, decydują, która próba najbardziej pasuje do charakteru waśni. Jeżeli czyjeś roszczenie jest niepoważne, tan ma prawo nakazać wojownikowi przystąpić do próby z utrudnieniem, np. obciążyć go kamieniami podczas Próby Pani. Próby pomiędzy dwoma lub więcej klanami i ich warunki uzgadniane są przez tanów zwaśnionych grodów. Pokój pomiędzy klanami zawiera się dzięki sojuszom, a następnie finalizowaniu ich poprzez przysięgi wierności. Niektóre klany zobowiązują się do bronienia i pomszczenia innych. Nie wszyscy Awarowie jednak je honorują, zwłaszcza te, które składające przysięgi nieadekwatne do sympatii, jaką darzą sojuszników. Często przysięga w trwa tylko do czasu jej złamania. Sprytny than może znaleźć kruczek pozwalający złamać przysięgę i wyjść z tego z bez szwanku dzięki ofertom handlowym i podarunkom dla innych klanów – jest to cena, jaką muszą ponieść łamiący przysięgi, żeby nie zostać uznanymi przez innych za zdrajców i niegodnych zaufania. Wierzenia thumb|200px|Symbol Kortha Ojca Gór Awarowie wciąż czczą dawnych bogów Alamarri, w tym m.in. Kortha Ojca Gór, Hakkona Mroźny Dech i Panią Niebios. Według nich wywodząca się z plemion barbarzyńskich Andrasta najpierw modliła się do Kortha i Pani, ale jej modły pozostawały bez odpowiedzi, dopóki nie wysłuchał ich Stwórca. Czczą również rozliczne mniejsze bóstwa, takie jak chociażby Uvolla, będący bogiem Nieprzebytego Lasu. Niemalże niemożliwe jest mówienie o Awarach bez wspominania o ich wierzeniach. Wiara jest jednym z fundamentów ich istnienia, ponieważ uważają – jak niegdyś Alamarri – że bogowie żyją we wszystkim. Nieoczekiwany wiatr, ptaki lecące w dziwnych kluczach, nagła cisza pośród wiosennych wzgórz – dla nizinników nic nie znaczą, dla Awarów są jednak znakami od bogów. Awarowie wierzą bez zająknięcia, że bogowie chronią ich i dają im siłę, dzięki czemu rozwijają się mimo licznych wrogów. Rozsądni nizinnicy unikają rozmawiania o tym, że ludzie z gór zostali zepchnięci w jednej z najmniej gościnnych terenów w Thedas, ponieważ Awarowie kochają Mroźny Grzbiet i mogą poczytać za obrazę stwierdzenie, że zostali „zepchnięci” w góry. Awarski panteon jest niezwykle złożony, a składają się na niego zarówno duchy natury, jak i legendarni śmiertelnicy, którzy wstąpili w niebiosa. Problemem jest fakt, że panteon różni się w zależności od grodu, ponieważ każdy klan czci swoich własnych herosów, tym niemniej wszystkie są zgodne co do trzech głównych bóstw – Kortha Ojca Gór, Hakkona Mroźnego Tchu i Pani Niebios. Większość awarskich społeczeństw czci również Imhara Sprytnego i Wielkiego Niedźwiedzia Sigfrosta. Bogowie Awarów są bardziej kapryśni niż okrutni – zamiast rzucać na swoich wyznawców klątwy, poddają ich próbom. Gdy Awarom przytrafia się nieszczęście, nie odbierają tego jako niefart, tylko zastanawiają się, które bóstwo obrazili. Jeżeli wojownik został ranny, mógł obrazić Hakona. Jeśli łowcy wracają z polowania z pustymi rękoma, myślą tylko o tym, jak przebłagać Ojca Gór i nie zapolują ponownie, dopóki tego nie zrobią, ponieważ na pewno znów im się nie powiedzie. Awarowie wierzą, że po śmierci trafiają do będących domeną Pani Niebios zaświatów, gdzie ponownie spotykają się ze swoimi bliskimi. Wierzą również, że przeznaczeniem niektórych ludzi jest „odrodzenie się” – ich esencja, czyli dusza, powraca do nowego ciała. Dusze Awarów „naznaczonych” przez los „migrują” po śmierci do przeznaczonych dla nich nowych ciał, dzięki czemu mogą powrócić i wielce przysłużyć się swojemu grodowi. Zmartwychwstałe dusze nie pamiętają swojego poprzedniego wcielenia, są jednak delikatnie „prowadzone” ich doświadczeniami, przede wszystkim poprzez wizje i znaki. Korth Ojciec Gór Znany również jako Ojciec Niebios, Korth jest najstarszym i najpotężniejszym bogiem, a wszystko, co znajduje się w górach, pochodzi od niego. Awarowie wierzą, że jaskinie zostały wykute przez Ojca Gór jako schronienie dla nich, a jego dziełem są również krasnoludy, jako że żyją głęboko w podziemnym królestwie. To jemu Awarowie zawdzięczają wszystko, co mają – czy to zwierzynę dla łowców, czy żyzne pola dla wypasających kozy. Jeżeli zasoby są niewystarczające, szukają sposobu na przebłaganie Kortha. Większość Awarów wierzy, że Korth jest tak stary jak sam Mroźny Grzbiet, jednak według Pieśni Zimy ze starożytnego grodu Mrozu jest inaczej. Według tej pieśni śpiewanej w okolicach Odzimienia, Korth był łowcą, który poprowadził swój lud u zarania dziejów. Awarowie oddają ciała zmarłych Korthowi, pozostawiając je na skałach, żeby zostały rozdziobane przez ptaki i zabrane do nieba. Komendant może wejść w interakcję ze świątynią Kortha znajdującą się pod Twierdzą Czuwania. Pani Niebios Pani Niebios jest boginią władającą wszystkim tym, co leży ponad domeną Kortha – ptakami czy nawet wiatrem. Według jednej z legend pewnie plemię odwróciło się od Kortha, czcząc Panią Niebios, a kiedy zostało zaatakowane przez Tevinterczyków, uratowały je wielkie orły, zabierając w bezpieczne miejsce. Jest również boginią umarłych. Zamiast poddawać ciała kremacji, jak robią to andrastanie, Awarowie rozczłonkowują je i oddają Pani Niebios poprzez jej posłańców, ptaki, co fereldeńscy uczeni nazywają „podniebnym pochówkiem”. W Wolnych Marciach Hawke natrafia na poświęconą Pani Niebios kapliczkę, co może wskazywać, że dawniej Awarowie przekroczyli Morze Przebudzonych. Hakkon Mroźny Dech thumb|200px|Symbol Hakkona Hakkon jest pierworodnym synem Kortha i Panem Zimy. Jest mistrzem zarówno mrozu, jak i zimnej stali, a szacunek dla niego i jego potęga prowadzi Awarów do boju: wolą toczyć wojny zimą, kiedy ich odporność na mróz daje im przewagę nad nizinnikami. Podczas Drugiej Plagi Hakkon został zamknięty w ciele smoka przez pierwsze pokolenie Szczęk Hakkona. Orlezjański cesarz Kordillus Drakon I wysłał Inkwizytora Ameridana celem powstrzymania zniszczeń, jakie smok mógł wyrządzić w Orlais. Ameridanowi udało się jedynie skorzystać z magii czasu, dzięki czemu zarówno on, jak i smok, przez stulecia pozostawali zamrożeni w czasie. W Wieku Smoka nowe pokolenie hakkonitów stara się spuścić furię Hakkona na Thedas, zostają jednak powstrzymani przez Inkwizytora, który zabija smoka będącego naczyniem i uwalnia duszę boga. Sigfrost Wielki Niedźwiedź śpi u podnóża tronu Ojca Gór, a jest tak wielki, że pewnego razu Korth pomylił go z małą górą. Zasiadając u stóp Kortha pełni również rolę stróża mądrości. Awarowie mogą wyzwać go, żeby zdobyć wiedzę, ale kości wielu takich śmiałków walają się po jego jaskini. Awarowie uważają wszystkie niedźwiedzie za święte – chociaż czasami polują na nie w celu zdobycia skór, robią to z wielką nabożnością. W związku z tym uważają, że bereskarny stanowią wynaturzenie nieporównywalne z żadnym innym. Niektórzy magowie z Kręgu twierdzą, że widzieli Sigfrosta w Pustce. Imhar Sprytny Imhar to drobny mężczyzna, który zamiast na sile, polegać musi na języku, w związku z czym w awarskim panteonie pełni funkcję przechery. Awarowie uwielbiają opowieści o podstępach Imhara, najbardziej prawdopodobnie te o złej uwodzicielce, która zwabiła go do siebie nieuzbrojonego, a następnie napuściła na niego armię demonów. Udając przerażonego, poprowadził je przez górską przełęcz. Kiedy wydawało się im, że go otoczyły, Imhar zaśmiał się głośno – odgłos ten zatrząsnął wzgórzem, a horda została zmiażdżona przez lawinę, którą wywołał jego śmiech. Uvolla Bóg Nieprzebytego Lasu, o którym wiadomo niewiele. Zdaje się przyjmować ofiary z żywych stworzeń, ale jako rekompensatę za złe uczynki wyrządzone na jego świętej ziemi. Bjorn Trzcinobrody Uważany za boga rybaków. Rilla Domowe Ognisko Bóstwo, do którego zwracają się osoby chcące mieć dzieci. Szamani thumb|200px|Szaman W skomplikowanych sprawach duchowych Awarowie zwracają się do szamanów, strażników wiedzy góry. Przyglądają się oni migracji ptaków wypatrując wskazówek od Pani, znają najstarsze pieśni i posiadają wiedzę o rytuałach mających na celu oddawanie czci bogom i duchom gór. Większość awarskich szamanów to potężni magowie, których tradycje magiczne znacząco poprzedzają założenie Kręgu Maginów. Ani Zakon, ani Andrasta nie mają dla Awarów znaczenia, a templariusze nie są mile widziani w Mroźnym Grzbiecie. Jest rozsądne, ponieważ wiele szamańskich rytuałów zszokowałoby Zakon, jako że nawet poślednie polegają na wzywaniu duchów. Awarowie wiedzą, że niektóre duchy są niechętne dobrowolnemu opuszczeniu ciała nosiciela, wiedzą jednak, jak radzić sobie z takimi bytami. Podobnie jak magowie nie chcą stać się plugawcami, toteż ich rytuału przeprowadzone są tak, żeby móc również wypędzić ducha. Awarowie nazywają szamanów augurami. Ich zadaniem jest doradzanie pozostałym magom i tanom. Komunikują się one z duchami, które uważają za bogów, i dzielą się ich wiedzą z grodem. Przekazują wolę duchów grodowi i na odwrót. Duchy chronią gród i przepędzają złe moce. Augurowie wyczuwają również osoby przyciągające złe duchy i doradzają tanowi, jak się z nimi uporać. Augurowie pozwalają swoim uczniom opętać się przyzwanemu duchowy, który uczy ich, jak kontrolować magię. Po zakończeniu nauk mag musi odprawić ducha w trakcie odpowiedniego rytuału polegającego na złożeniu ofiary całopalnej i rzuceniu zaklęcia z reguły wymagającego użycia lyrium. Jeżeli rytuał nie zostanie przeprowadzony, plugawiec zostaje wygnany z grodu. Słabsi magowie, niepotrafiący kontrolować swojej magii, pozostają opętani, a duchy bogów pilnują ich, żeby nie doszło do skażenia duży. Jeżeli plugawiec zostanie spaczony bądź mag stanowi zagrożenie dla grodu, umiera we śnie. Znane osady * Czerwony Gród * Gród Kamiennego Niedźwiedzia * Podniebna Twierdza (dawniej) * Twierdza Czuwania * Twierdza Kinloch * Twierdza Wiwerny Znani Awarowie thumb|200px|[[Stróż Nieba, awarski szaman]] * Anashe – sokolniczka * Balak – watażka * Havard – pierwszy Uczeń Andrasty * Ręka Kortha – syn Morvana * Elorn – szamanka/magini * Kaelah – kobieta, która uciekła od Ruadana, żeby znaleźć schronienie wśród krasnoludów * Kell ap Morgan – jarl * Kiveal – Awar, który wspomógł krasnoludów w spętaniu mrocznego teurga * Lowenna an Aenor – mieszkająca w Czerwonym Grodzie * Maferat – watażka i mąż Andrasty * Morrighan’nan – wódz jednego z klanów * Movran Ukryty – wódz jednego z klanów zamieszkującego Jałowe Mokradła * Owyne ar Rainne – tan Czerwonego Grodu * Posąg pokoju * Posąg wojny * Ruadan – „szaman” i mag * Stiksma – olbrzym wojownik * Stróż Nieba – szaman Pani Niebios * Tyrdda Jasny Topór – wojowniczka nazywana Matką Awarów Zobacz też * * * * * * * * * * Ciekawostki * Pierwotnie w Dragon Age: Początek jednym z możliwych pochodzeń miał być awarski barbarzyńca z Azylu. * W Przebudzeniu jeden z bogów błędnie nazywany jest Haakonem. Kategoria:Alamarri Kategoria:Awarowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Organizacje i grupy Kategoria:Ferelden en:Avvar